


Insectophobia

by SleepingDragons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Kankuro is afraid of bugs, Originally on FanFiction.net, i think you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: Gaara and Temari have about had it with Kankuro's fear of bugs.





	Insectophobia

**Author's Note:**

> An old work from my fanfiction.net account InkDragons

"Eeeek!" The high pitched shriek came from the bathroom, making Gaara drop the letter he was reading from the Hokage onto his already cluttered desk.

Curiosity piqued, the Kazekage got up from the desk and stalked out of his office. More shrieks and cries for help assaulted his ears as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Oh, thank Kami," Kankuro said from on top of the toilet. Gaara blinked several times in quick succession as he took in the scene in front of him, His older brother was standing, no cowering on top of the toilet lid. The puppet master shook like a leaf, brown eyes wide with horror.

"Gaara! I knew you'd come to help! Can you kill it for me?" Gaara followed his brother's gaze to see a beetle on the tiled floor. It was only the size of Gaara's pinky nail, yet the chunin was utterly terrified.

Gaara simply sighed and returned to his office, deaf to his brother's pleas for help. He really had too much paperwork to attend to. There was simply no time to rescue accomplished ninja from tiny, innocent beetles.

After some time, Temari eventually got tired of Kankuro's high pitched whimpers.

"For Kami's sake, it's just a bug, Kankuro!" His response wasn't heard, but Gaara could guess anyway.

"Shino is not 'coming to get you,' you big oaf!" Ever since his fight with the bug user at the Chunin exams, several years ago, Kankuro had been terrified of anything with an exoskeleton. Of course, this served as a source of amusement for friends and family. Whenever he visited, Naruto took a certain amount of delight in hiding oversized plastic bugs where the poor puppet user would stumble upon them. The screams could be heard throughout the whole of the Kazekage tower.

Content Temari could handle the situation, Gaara continued to read the letter. Apparently a Konoha team would be staying in Suna for a few days. Gaara glanced at the date on the letter, nonexistent eyebrows drawing together in confusion. The date was from several weeks ago. It should take at max a week to get from Tsunade to Gaara. Apparently the letter had been lost in the pile of paperwork currently giving Gaara a migraine. The elders had demanded more frequent meetings as of late, leaving him less time to fill out the cursed forms. As a result, his desk was a ravenous black hole that ate letters and refused to give them up until almost too late. Really, by now the letter was almost unneeded. He was sure any day the Konoha team would arrive and check in.

In fact, Shino might already be in Suna.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at http://moonlightcrazyphoenix.tumblr.com/ So hit me up if you wanna talk about this fic or anything else I've written. I love questions. If you just wanna scream a headcanon into my inbox, go right ahead!


End file.
